


Guess It's True, I'm Not Good at a One Night Stand

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Sad, Triggers, but like there isn't any in this, but still be wary of it if it triggers you, i warned for rape/non-con, just mentions of it, this is all over the place, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sucks at one night stands, and Michael's been fucking strangers as long as he can remember.</p><p>(title taken from Stay With Me by Sam Smith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess It's True, I'm Not Good at a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was supposed to be fluffy and cute but it turned out being angsty bc everything i write becomes angsty. i didn't proofread this but hopefully it's all good. let me know if you like it!

When Luke woke up in an empty bed that was not his, wearing very little clothing, he quickly regretted getting drunk last night. 

The blonde sat up in the foreign bed, looking around for a sign of another person, but found none. He had awoken in an empty bed of a person he didn't know, and he was nearly _naked_. Luke felt dirty, he felt disgusting, he felt  _used_. He shuddered, running a hand through his flattened hair. One night stands never were Luke's thing.

After a minute, Luke got up out of the bed, immediately very aware that he was only wearing boxers. A shirt, that was the first thing he needed. The 19 year old searched the floor for his shirt, but came up with only a too-big flannel that was definitely not his.  _Whatever_ , he thought. It would have to do. He slipped the oversized shirt on, buttoning it up to hide his torso, and ventured outside the bedroom to find the owner of it.

His bare feet padded down the hall, until he heard the faint sound of music coming from one room. He quickly turned in that direction, walking until he was standing outside of a small kitchen. Inside was a guy with bottle red hair, sitting at the counter and eating cereal while softly humming along to the song. 

Luke was taken aback by how beautiful this guy was, and internally patted himself on the back for being able to get someone like that to...well, fuck him. Luke shuddered at the thought.

"Uh, h-hello?" Luke stuttered out in a small voice, stepping cautiously into the kitchen. 

The fiery haired boy looked up from his bowl of Lucky Charms, smiling slightly at the other boy. Luke was once again blown away by how  _pretty_ he was. That wasn't the kind of word Luke usually used to describe guys, but nothing fit better for this one.

"Hi. How'd you sleep?"

Luke bit his lip, shrugging with wide eyes. The other boy was being so casual about this, meanwhile Luke couldn't even remember his name.

"Um, okay, I guess."

"That's good. Do you want some cereal?"

Luke nodded numbly, taking a seat at the counter, a few seats away from the other boy. He watched as the red head moved around the kitchen, pulling out a bowl and spoon before opening another cabinet.

"What kind do you want? I have Lucky Charms, Cocoa Puffs, Fruit Loops..."

"Um, Cocoa Puffs are fine, uh, please. Thank you."

"Got it." The boy moved around, pouring the bowl before adding milk and handing it to Luke. "Here you go, Luke. Want a drink?"

Luke shook his head and swallowed thickly. So this guy remembered his name. He felt even more guilty for not knowing his.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." The boy laughed, going back to his cereal.

"Uh, um, yes. I'm, um, fine."

"You sure?"

"I-I...what's your name? I'm sorry, I just can't remember, I was really drunk last night, and-"

"Hey, chill. It's fine, Luke. I'm Michael."

Luke nodded, his eyes still on his untouched cereal as it got soggier and soggier.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, as Michael ate his cereal and Luke stared at his. Luke was hyper aware of the fact that he was only wearing boxers and a flannel that most likely belonged to Michael. He was also aware that Michael was wearing only boxers and an  _open_ flannel. Luke definitely saw why he'd slept with him. Or whatever they did. 

Luke paused in stirring his soggy Cocoa Puffs. Maybe they hadn't had sex. He didn't  _actually_ know what happened last night. The thought freaked him out.

"H-hey, Michael?"

"Yeah?" The other boy mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Uh, did we, um...last night, did we...?"

"Did we fuck?"

Luke let out a weak little whimper, nodding.

"Yeah, we did."

"Oh." Luke's voice was quiet, and he didn't lift his eyes from his cereal.

 "Are you alright?"

Luke nodded wordlessly, wanting nothing more than to go take a long shower. Or, like, five.

"Hey, I get the whole regret thing. I've been there, I used to get that every time at the beginning. But you don't have to be ashamed or whatever."

"I-uh...I just don't normally, like, do this. Like, ever."

"Well, you know, I started having one night stands at a younger age than most, but you get used to it. And-"

"No, like. Uh. I don't do  _that_. In general."

"Wait, are you straight?" 

"No! I just don't, like, have sex." Luke mumbled the last part softly, completely ashamed of himself at this point. He didn't even know why he was  _telling_  Michael this.

"Woah, like...were you a virgin, before..."

"No! No, not a virgin. But, uh, I'd only ever, y'know, with my ex boyfriend. In fact, the only reason I went to that club last night was to get wasted and forget about him. I guess I got a little  _too_ wasted."

"This ex of yours, why did you two breakup?"

"He, uh, he cheated on me."

"So you were the one to end things?"

"Well, uh, not exactly. He, um, _he_ broke up with _me_. He said I was too clingy and young and insecure and, um, he left me for the other guy."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I see why you got wasted."

"Yeah."

"Luke, how old are you?"

"I'm, um, I'm 19." He took a shaky deep breath. "How old are  _you_?"

"I'm 21, chill."

"Oh, okay."

"But, man, come on. You're  _19_ , don't let this guy fuck you up this badly."

"But-"

"How long were you together?"

"10 months."

"Not even a year, come  _on_ , Luke. Don't let this ruin you. There are plenty of guys out there."

"Not like Drew." Luke stirred his mushy cereal around, feeling tears form in his eyes."

"Yeah, you're right. Not like him. Not heartless assholes who don't have any idea how great you are."

"I'm not-"

"Like, mate, for being an almost virgin, you're really good in bed. Like  _really_ good."

Luke blushed. "Thank you."

"Plus, you're, like, super hot."

Luke laughed at that, shaking his head.

"Don't fuck with me, okay? I know I'm not hot."

"What? Jesus, are you kidding? You're so fucking hot, Luke, it's unbelievable. You're definitely in the top 5 hottest guys I've ever shagged."

"Wow, um, thanks?"

"And, here, let's see...what's your favorite band?"

"Good Charlotte or All Time Low."

"There's another thing! You have great music taste!"

"Drew always told me my music was shit."

"Drew is a fucking deaf idiot. What are your hobbies?"

"I, um, write songs and sing, and play some guitar."

"Damn, that's  _hot_ , Luke."

"I-I'm not even that good, really..."

"And who told you that?"

"Um...Drew."

"That's what I thought. Follow me."

Luke hesitated, but ended up getting out of his chair and following Michael out of the kitchen and into what looked like a living room. 

"Sit." The older boy instructed, pointing to the beat-up white couch. Luke followed his orders, taking a seat and watching as the other boy moved around the room. Michael returned to the couch a moment later, placing an acoustic guitar in Luke's lap.

"Play for me."

"I-what?"

"Play a song for me, sing. C'mon, show me what you've got."

"I don't really, uh, in front of pe-"

"Too bad, you are today."

"But...what if I suck?" Luke stared down at the guitar in his lap, absently plucking at the strings.

"Then we move on."

The younger boy nodded, taking a deep breath and adjusting the instrument so it was at the right angle.

"What should I sing?"

"Anything you want. Pick your favorite song at the moment."

Luke nodded slightly, wracking his brain for a song choice. He finally decided on one he was familiar enough with, positioning his fingers correctly.

"Uh, um, I'm going to do Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. I, uh, I learned it, like, last week, so..."

"Go ahead, I like that song."

Luke nodded, his eyes on the guitar's neck. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes and starting the first chord.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before,_

_and I can't sweep you off of your feet,_

_will you mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_ "

" _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're seventy_ ," Michael's voice softly joined in, and Luke fumbled for a moment at the sheer  _beauty_  of it. Michael's voice had this raw, raspy sound, like he was singing straight from his soul, and Luke was  _swooning_ over it.

" _So honey now,_  
take me into your loving arms,  
kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  
place your head on my beating heart,  
I'm thinking out loud,  
that maybe we found love right where we are."

The two boys finished the song in harmony, and Luke was grinning by the end. 

"Shit, you're, like,  _really_ good, Luke."

Luke shook his head, blushing like mad. "No, oh my god, I'm not.  _You_ are good. You aren't even good, actually, you are  _so much better_ than good. I can't even describe it."

"I...wow. Thanks, um, no one's really ever told me that." Michael laughed softly, smiling. And Luke wouldn't point it out, but there was a light blush dusting over the older boy's cheeks.

"They should've, you're really talented, Michael."

"You are too. Honestly, I know you might not think so, but you have, like, the voice of an angel."

Now it was Luke's turn to blush (again). 

"Thank you. I love singing, so...you know, it's kind of nice to think I'm okay at it."

"You're more than okay."

Michael's voice was soft now, and it made Luke look up. When he turned his head, he found the other boy's face to be inches away from his own. Luke shuddered slightly, as Michael's breath ghosted over his lips.

"Michael." Luke's voice was soft and weak, the name almost coming out as a whimper.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Michael inched closer. 

"If you want me to."

Luke nodded imperceptibly. 

"Do you want me to?"

Luke repeated his action.

And then Michael was leaning in, and his hand was coming up to cup the back of Luke's neck, and their lips were moving together slowly and gently and  _passionately_.

And Luke was in heaven.

But then Michael was moving his hands down, wrapping them around Luke's hips. And the guitar was being pushed to the floor, and the older boy was pulling the blonde onto his lap, pushing their hips together with a hand on Luke's jaw to hold him in place. And then Luke was whimpering, tears springing to his eyes, and he was mumbling for Michael to stop, pushing on his shoulders until the older boy pulled away, a confused look on his face.

"What? What did I do? What's wrong?"

"Stop, I don't want to, I-"

Luke was breathing heavily, his head spinning as he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them.

"Luke, what's wrong? What is it?" Michael reached his hand out, cupping Luke's cheek gently.

"Get off, stop! Don't touch me, I don't want to, Drew!" Luke was sobbing now, his face tucked into his knees.

"Luke, please calm down. It's me, Michael. It's not Drew, he's not here. I didn't mean to scare you, I won't touch you if you don't want me to."

Luke's breathing slowed slightly, and his sobs calmed down. He withdrew his head from between his knees after a minute, looking up at Michael with bloodshot eyes. He was shaking, tears still spilling out.

"Can I touch you?" Michael asked softly after a minute.

"I-yeah." Luke croaked out, and the older boy pulled him into his arms, wrapping his arms around him comfortingly.

"Do you want to tell me why that happened?" Michael's voice was quiet and gentle, not wanting to scare the younger boy and bring on another panic attack.

Luke was still shaking, but he nodded nonetheless.

"D-Drew. He, uh, he used to, like, make me. You know."

"Luke." Michael's voice was a breathy plea, begging for the younger boy not to be saying what he thought.

"I didn't want to, I thought we hadn't been t-together long enough. But w-when I told him that, he-" Luke choked on his words, a sob escaping his trembling lips.

"Oh, Luke. Luke, oh my god."

"I didn't want him to, I sw-wear! But I loved him, and he was stronger than me. I couldn't-"

"Luke, shh. It's not your fault. It isn't."

The blonde nodded, still shaking. 

"Can I ask you a couple questions?"

Luke nodded, and Michael realized then that the younger was clutching his shirt in his fist.

"How long did he do it for?"

"A-about 8 months."

Michael let out a noise between a gasp and a growl, but continued nonetheless.

"Have you told anyone, except me?"

Luke shook his head, whimpering softly.

"Okay. How old is Drew?"

"He's 23."

Michael breathed in sharply through his nose, nodding.

"How-how did you...last night? If you got so freaked out now, how did you do it so calmly last night? You didn't seem scared at all."

"I-the alcohol kind of fucked up my mind. I was  _really_ drunk. Normally, when someone, like, touches me, uh, intimately, I freak out like I did. But when I'm drunk the sense of fear attached to the memories isn't there."

Michael nodded again, holding Luke a little tighter.

"I am never letting that disgusting asshole near you again, okay?"

Luke nodded, whimpering again. "B-but, we'll probably never see each other again, right? I'm a one night stand."

"Luke, I've been fucking strangers as long as I can remember. I think I was 16 the first time I had a one night stand. But I've never actually, like,  _connected_ with any of them. You're different, okay? I want to, like, protect you and cuddle you and hold your hand and sing with you and you make me feel all this shit I've never felt before and I absolutely  _love it_."

"Michael-"

"If you want, I'd like to see you again, as friends or more. I want to protect you from assholes that use you and make you feel like shit. Because you deserve so much better than that."

Luke nodded, his head spinning slightly. This guy was a one night stand, he wasn't supposed to become Luke's boyfriend or friend or  _whatever_. 

But he found himself nodding anyway, and leaning over to kiss Michael's lips that made him feel like heaven.

 _Screw it_ , he thought. Luke had never been good at one night stands anyway. 


End file.
